1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature shielding coating for structural elements, in particular elements made of an austenitic steel, and to a method for producing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-temperature shielding coatings of this type are used particularly where the base material of structural elements made of heat resistant steels and/or alloys that are used at temperatures over 600.degree. C. is to be protected. The high-temperature shielding coating is intended to retard the effect of high-temperature corrosion, especially corrosion caused by sulfur/oil ashes, oxygen, alkaline earths and vanadium. The high-temperature shielding coatings are applied directly onto the base material of the structural elements. High-temperature shielding coatings are of particular importance in the case of the structural elements of gas turbines. They are applied especially to impeller and guide blades, as well as to heat-accumulation segments of gas turbines. An austenitic material based on nickel, cobalt or iron is preferably used for manufacturing the structural elements.